


Vengance

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sherlock's POV</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's POV

After faking my death I intended to lay low until I could get out of London without being recognized. I had anticipated that it would take two weeks for the press to stop publishing stories about my suicide and move on to reporting important news. A week before my flight the headlines are no longer about me but what they were about was the apparent suicide of John H. Watson.

John had been found at my graveside having shot himself in the head. There was a suicide note in his pocket but the contents have yet to be released as they have yet to confirm that it’s his handwriting. If I know Moriarty not only will the handwriting be a perfect match to John’s but he will have confessed to being a willing accomplice to my deception.

Three days after John’s suicide the headlines were about Lestrade’s. “Disgraced DI commits suicide” the headlines read. One of the papers even manages to get an interview with his wife who claims that he came over drunk on the night he killed himself and confessed to knowing that I invented Moriarty.

The news of Mrs. Hudson’s death is the hardest to take. I see it in Heathrow as I’m waiting for my flight to board. It is a one line obituary; “Sherlock Holmes’ former landlady Mrs. Hudson died peacefully in her sleep after suffering a stroke.”

I faked my death to protect them and now they’re gone.

Everyone I care about is dead and now all I want as I begin hunting down Moriarty’s web is vengeance, and vengeance I shall have.


	2. Ruin

Dear Mr. Holmes,

I regret to inform you that your brother Sherlock has been killed during his attempt to thwart the actions of my little brother Jim’s criminal organization. I have taken the liberty of returning your brother’s body to you. I must apologize for it’s condition. My brother’s associates are an even lower class of criminal than I expected. I am sorry for your loss.

Professor James Moriarty

Mycroft finished reading the note in his hand and dropped it. The crate had been delivered hours ago and he was just now finding time to open it. Rather than search for a crow bar he grabbed the first thing he could find to pry off the lid, his umbrella.

By the time he pried the lid open the umbrella was in ruins but he had to be sure. He’d figured out that Sherlock had faked his death almost immediately but until after John, Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson’s deaths that he started to piece together the reasons why.

The contents of the crate were undeniably Sherlock; dark curls, long limbs, impossibly slender torso but seeing what had been done to his brother first hand, not to mention being able to deuce it, was sickening even for the ice man.

James Moriarty’s note had said that his younger brother’s associates were a low class of criminal but it appeared that they were rather well educated in forms of torture.

Mycroft could see the bruising and burns that had obviously occurred while Sherlock was still alive. It looked like someone had put him out of his misery at some point with a bullet to the head but Mycroft couldn’t say with certainty if that had occurred before or after Sherlock was drawn and quartered.

When the elder Holmes could bear to look at his brother’s body no longer he closed the lid of the crate and went into his study, submitted his previously drafted general letter of resignation to the Queen via email and drank himself to death.

His and Sherlock’s bodies remain undiscovered to this day.


End file.
